Haikyuu! in elementary!
by Peachy-piee
Summary: It's Hinata Shoyou's first day in elementary and he meets new friends who all share the interest in volleyball! Basically, just a random, plotless story. No pairings.
1. Shoyou's first day!

Shoyou is excited for the first day at school! New hairstyle, new backpack, new colored pencils and many more things!

The only bad thing about this was that the 1-3 years all went to the same home room.

Shoyou didn't particularly like older kids since they were so mean and rude. But he wasn't gonna let this get him down! He was going to make through those three years! But 4-5 grade kids also go to the same class. So Shoyou was basically just excited for middle school.

The school doesn't have much money and the school building didn't have a lot of rooms so they had to put the grades together.

Shoyou was in a car in the backseat looking excitedly through the window. He was just minutes away from his school. He couldn't be any less impatient. Shoyou looked at his mother who was driving.

He could see that she was shaking. Why was she? Isn't it him who's starting school?

Shoyou felt the car slow down. He looked out the window and saw his new school. Shoyou's eyes lit up. There were so many kids! Well, by many he meant, like, 50 kids. Okay, that's a lot but still. He could see mothers and fathers with their children, too.

Shoyou's mom looked at him. "Are you ready?" She asked him and he nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" Shoyou exclaimed

Shoyou's mom smiled and got out of the car to open the door for him. Shoyou got out and they walked together towards the school as she locked the car.

Shoyou pulled his mother's shirt. She looked down at him with a questioning look. Shoyou grinned and put his hand out. She immediately got the message and took his hand.

As they got closer the school got bigger. Shoyou looked at the school in awe. When they walked inside they could see a hallway with four doors on the sides and one at the very end.

The first door to the left had a sign on top of it which said '1-3'. The first door to the right had a sign which said '4-5'. The second door to the left had a sign which said 'Principles Office'. And the second door to the right had a sign which said 'Teacher Room'. The door at the very end had a sing that said 'Cafeteria'.

Shoyou and his mom entered Shoyou's classroom. There weren't that many kids. There were probably like 30 kids in there but Shoyou didn't know how to count. He took a seat near the window and his mom stood next to him.

A man with brown hair and glasses came out . "Hello everyone!" He said "My name is Takeda-sensei."

Many kids greeted him back which made Takeda-sensei smile awkwardly.

"Let's take attendance then." He said and grabbed a paper. "There will be a meeting for the parents right now in the Teacher Room so please be there."

Shoyou frowned. He didn't want mom to leave. The boy looked up at his mom and she smiled.

"Don't worry, Shoyou-chan." She said. "School is fun. I'll come pick you up once school ends, okay?"

Shoyou looked down and nodded slowly.

Shoyou's mom ruffled his hair. "Remember to be a good boy." She said

"Hai." Shoyou said quietly with his head still down.

Shoyou felt his mothers hand leave his head and heard footsteps getting further away. He looked up and saw his mothers back. All the parents left and Takeda-sensei started taking the attendance.

Shoyou's nose turned red and his eyes started to tear up. At first it was just a little sob (even though it was loud enough to get everyone's attention and the teacher panicking), but it turned into a loud cry after a few seconds.

Most of the kids covered their ears with their hands but some were whispering amongst each other. Takeda-sensei immediately ran to Shoyou's side and tried to calm him down. He wasn't very successful, though.

Since Takeda-sensei couldn't do anything about this, he was forced to call Shoyou's mother. A minute and a half passed when Shoyou's mom came rushing in. She apologized for the trouble he caused and left the classroom.

They could still hear him cry, though it got quieter every now and then.

Takeda-sensei sighed. "Let's continue then, shall we?" He said.

* * *

Since it was the first day and the kids were just supposed to get to know each other. Even the second and third graders.

There were groups all over the place. Though this wasn't an official school activity, the kids had created groups called "clubs" which have been run by the kids for about 10 years.

There were many girls surrounding a club called the "Barbie" club. It's basically where the girls bring their Barbies to school and they play games and do challenges.

Most of the boys were either near the all the sports club or dinosaur club. The dinosaur club was basically just a club where they bring their toy dinosaurs or anything dinosaur related (including books and costumes which some boys were using) and they play. That's it.

There were many sports clubs. Like soccer, baseball, tennis, basketball, volleyball and etc.

The soccer club was easily the most popular one and basketball the second most popular.

The least most popular club was volleyball. They only had 5 members.

Daichi sighed. "It doesn't seem like any of the new kids want to join us." He said.

Nishinoya pouted. "No fair!" He said loudly. "We can barrelly play any games!"

"You mean barely?" Sugawara asked.

Nishinoya looked angrily to the side. "That's what I said!" He said.

"Never mind anyone joining us," Sugawara said. "But what the heck happened to your head, Tanaka?" He pointed at Tanaka's non existent hair.

Tanaka got angry. "My sister freaking burned it off!" He yelled.

The other four kids shivered despite it not being cold at all.

"What about Asahi's head?" Tanaka pointed at Asahi. "His hair is so long!"

Asahi laughed nervously. "I-I told my mom that I wanted a h-haircut but she said t-that long hair fit me b-better." He said shyly.

"We've know each other for a whole year, Asahi!" Nishinoya hooked his arm around Asahi's neck which startled him. "You don't need to stu... sutdd... stued... studddid..." He struggled to find the right word.

"You mean stutter?" Sugawara corrected.

"What he said!" Nishinoya yelled and pointed at Sugawara.

Daichi looked around to see if anyone looked like they like volleyball and spotted a short dark headed boy eyeing them. He knew that the guy liked volleyball. After all, he was wearing a blue t-shirt that said "I heart Volleyball".

Tanaka folded his arms together. "You've been in school for a whole year, Nishinoya." He said. "You should learn how to grammar."

"Like you're one to talk!" Nishinoya yelled and smacked Tanaka's head.

"Ouch!" Tanaka yelled. "That was supposed to be ironic!"

"Ha! Jokes on you because I don't know what ironic means!" Nishinoya said.

"Jokes on me? The jokes on you!" Tanaka yelled, standing up and pointing at the sitting dark haired boy.

Suga sighed and Asahi hid behind him as the two continued their fighting.

Though Daichi wasn't listening at all. He was watching the kid and he knew that the kid noticed him looking at him. Finally, Dachi saw the kid approach them. Nishinoya and Tanaka noticed him and stopped fighting. The kid stopped in front of them and started fidgeting.

"I-Is this the v-volleyball club?" The kid asked

"Yeah. Can't you read? It says so on that paper." Tanaka said and pointed at the paper by the circle they were sitting in.

Daichi punched Tanaka's arm. "Idiot, he's in the first grade. Of course he doesn't know how to read." He said.

"Why is everyone hitting me?" Tanaka mumbled to himself.

Daichi turned to the kid and smiled softly. "I'm Daichi Sawamura, the captain. You wanna join?" He said.

The kid looked at Daichi and nodded.

"So what's your name, kid?" Nishinoya stood up and hooked his arm around his neck.

"K-Kageyama Tobio." He said nervously obviously uncomfortable about Nishinoya's sudden action.

Nishinoya noticed this and let go of him. Nishinoya sat down back to his spot.

Daichi motioned Kageyama to sit at a spot across from him and next to Suga and Asahi who was still hiding behind him. Kageyama sat down.

"I think we should intor... intre... intur... intar... interdoce each other first." Nishinoya said confidently.

"Introduce?" Suga corrected.

"That's what I said!" Nishinoya yelled and Suga sweat dropped. "Anyway, I'm Nishnishnoya Yuu."

"Nishinoya." Suga corrected again.

"What he said."

"Tanaka Ryuunosuke." He said and grinned.

"I'm Sugawara Koushi." Suga said. "But you can just call me Suga."

"I-I'm Asahi A-Azumane." He said and waved shyly from behind Suga.

Daichi smiled. "Now that we know each other's names, we could now talk about the club itself." He said

Then they heard the slide doors thingy swing open. The whole classroom got silent. It was the shrimpy little ginger boy who had cried earlier. Some kids started whispering.

"I-I'm sorry a-about earlier..." He said cutely and bowed.

All of the girls awed which made the little ginger confused. Some girls walked over to him and dragged him towards the other girls in the Barbie club. There were loud squeals heard and the little voice of Shoyou was heard laughing.

Most of the guys looked jealous of Shoyou which created some hatred against him. The other clubs started doing their own thing again and the volleyball club started talking about the schedule and Suga continued to correct Nishinoya.

Shoyou finally managed to escape from the Barbie club and went straight to Takeda-sensei.

"Your name is Hinata Shoyou, right?" Takeda-sensei asked.

Shoyou nodded.

"I should probably explain what we're doing right now." Takeda-sensei smiled at him. "It's the first day at school so we're letting you all get to know each other. If you're wondering what all these groups are, they are called "clubs". This isn't an official school activity since the kids are the ones who created them so these clubs can do something after school. It's recommended to join a club because most kids only play with those who are in the same club. Is there anything you have in mind?"

"Hmm," Shoyou hummed. "Is there a volleyball club?"

"Volleyball?" Takeda-sensei asked. "Yeah! It's right over there." He pointed at a little club which now contained 6 members.

Shoyou grinned. "Thanks." He said and ran off.

Takeda-sensei smiled and waved at him.

"How cute." He said.

Meanwhile with Shoyou, many kids were surrounding him.

Mostly guys saying something about that if he'd join their club the girls will notice them.

The girls just squealed at his cuteness and asked him to join the Barbie club.

Shoyou (quickly) declined all of them (especially the Barbie club) and said he just wanted to join the volleyball club and they all left disappointed.

Shoyou sighed in relief when all of them left. Though, now he didn't know where his new club was.

He didn't really notice this at first but up close, these kids were REALLY big. Like, 10 cm taller than him. Probably much more than 10 cm but Shoyou can't count.

He also noticed that most of the boys had a lot deeper voices than himself.

Shoyou looked around and finally found the volleyball club. He started running towards them but stopped when he noticed that they were all staring at him. He started backing up a little which made the club a little nervous except Kageyama who just continued to stare.

"Guys, you think that Shrimpy-chan wants to join us?" Tanaka asked.

"I think we're creeping him out, though." Suga said.

"Let's j-just stop staring." Asahi said.

They saw that Shoyou slowly took a step forward. And another one. And another one. And another one. And another one. And another one. He did that until he stood in front of the club.

"H-Hi." Shoyou said shyly. "Is t-this the v-v-volleyball club...?"

The guys looked at each other.

"Are you interested in joining?" Daichi asked.

Shoyou nodded. "I-If this is t-the volleyball c-club..." He said.

"It is, I'm Daichi Sawamura the captain." He said.

Shoyou stood up straight trying to look formal. "H-Hinata Shoyou." He said and bowed. "Nice to meet you."

Suga smiled. "Well aren't you a polite one?" He asked. "The name's Sugawara Koushi. Just call me Suga"

"Tanaka Ryuunosuke." He gave Shoyou a thumbs up.

"Noshinanoya Yuu." Nishinoya said.

"Nishinoya." Suga corrected.

"I know how to say my own name better than you!" Nishinoya yelled.

"Whatever you say."

"Asahi A-Azumane." He said and bowed too (despite still being behind Suga and hitting his head on Suga's back and getting a nose bleed so he had to run to the bathroom).

"Kageyama Tobio." He said.

"Come sit." Daichi said and motioned him to sit in the space next to himself and Nishinoya. Shoyou sat down. "We usually take turns going to each others' houses in an alphabetical order. We're active on all week days. Sometimes we play on the weekend if we're allowed."

"O-Oh, I see." Shoyou said. "So who's h-house are we going to t-today?"

Suga smiled. "We're going to Asahi's house since his name starts with an A." He said.

"Where is he anyways?" Tanaka asked.

"Yeah, wasn't he behind you ?" Nishinoya asked Suga.

"Ah, when he bowed, he hit his head on my back and got a nosebleed." Suga said. "So he's in the bathroom right now."

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Wow, really?" A voice that none of the kids recognized said. "That's so lame."

Everyone turned their heads to see a tall blonde with glasses smirking.

"Mind your own business." Daichi said.

("Wow! That's such a big word, Daichi!" Nishinoya exclaimed. "And that kid is pretty big too.")

"But what happens if I wanted to join?" The kid asked.

"You don't get to join if you're a big meanie pants!" Tanaka yelled.

Suga put a hand on Tanaka's shoulder. "Calm down." He said.

The kid's smirk widened. "I could go to Takeda-sensei and tell him that you won't let me join." He said.

Nishinoya raised a fist. "You evil little brat!" He growled.

"I don't think you have the right to call me 'little', after all, I am taller than you." He said. "The name's Tsukishima Kei, I'll come back later." He walked away.

Nishinoya got a tick mark. "Damn that kid!" He yelled.

"He's good with words, too!" Tanaka exclaimed. "Damn it, I'm not losing to a first grader!"

"He's scary." Shoyou said and was shaking.

"If you don't like him, you don't have to let him join." Kageyama said.

"But he'll tell Takeda-sensei, Kage-chan." Suga said

"And we can tell Takeda-sensei he insulted Asahi." Kage-chan said.

"Wow, I never would have thought of that, Kage-chan!" Daichi said and was obviously impressed. "You should become our strategist!"

Kage-chan sweat dropped. "No, actually, anyone could come up with that." He said.

"Daichi! That was another big word! You're so awesome!" Nishinoya yelled.

"Naturally." Daichi said.

Takeda-sensei clapped his hands together once to get the kids' attention. "Alright, class! It's lunch time!" He yelled. "Everyone go to your seats."

"We can talk more during recess, okay?" Daichi said and everyone nodded. "Good, you are all dismissed."

"Hai!" Everyone saluted.

"Good one, Sawamura." He whispered to himself and everyone walked to their own seats.

* * *

Shoyou sat on a table with two other girls and one other boy. The boy's name was Yamaguchi but since Shoyou found it hard to pronounce, he just called him Yama-chan and Yama-chan called him Sho-chan in return.

The girls that they sat across from were both from the third grade and they were always squealing and whispering to each other about how the two of them were. Yama-chan was definitely annoyed by the squealing but decided to play nice.

Shoyou showed off his bento box to the other three on his table. He had a pork filled bun with a pig decorated on it and other flavors with something decorating it. The girls squealed and Yama-chan laughed at his silliness. After talking for a while, Shoyou found out that Yama-chan hadn't joined a club yet. Shoyou insisted that he should join the volleyball club but Yama-chan said that he knew nothing about volleyball.

"Stop with the excuses, Yama-chan~!" Hinata said loudly. "I don't know a thing about it either!"

Yama-chan looked shocked. "You don't?" He asked and Shoyou shook his head. "Then why'd you join?"

"Hmm," Shoyou hummed. "I dunno. It sounds fun, I guess."

"M-Maybe." Yama-chan said. "Only if we learn together. You're the first friend I've made here, Sho-chan, so I want to stay with you."

Shoyou grinned. "Yeah! We'll learn together!" He said. "But... You're not the first friend I made here. Is it really okay?"

Yama-chan shook his head. "No, it's okay. I may not be your first friend but you're mine." He said.

"So, you're gonna join?" Shoyou asked.

Yama-chan smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, I'll join." He said.

"Yay!" Shoyou yelled and jumped up but he tripped and face slammed on the table.

Takeda-sensei yelled in surprise and ran to Shoyou.

"Oh my! Are you alright?" Takeda-sensei exclaimed.

Shoyou chuckled embarrassingly. "Uh, yeah." He said and smiled.

Blood started coming out of Shoyou's head.

"No you're not!" Takeda-sensei panicked. "Come on, let's go to the infirmary."

Shoyou stood up and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry." He said.

"There's no need to apologize." Takeda-sensei said and smiled.

Takeda-sensei took Shoyou's hand and they walked out together. When the two disappeared out of the kids' sight, all of the girls squealed and awed.

"Damn, the girls really love him." Tanaka said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Suga said and folded his arms together.

"But this is his second accident today." Daichi said. "I wonder if he'll be okay."

"Pfft! He'll be fine!" Nishinoya said. "He's gonna make our club popular, after all."

Everyone sweat dropped.

"That's what you think of him?" Asahi said but was ignored by Nishinoya.

"But you've gotta admit, he is pretty adorable." Tanaka said.

"That's something no one could deny." Daichi said.

Nishinoya looked at the table where Shoyou would be seated at. "What was he cheering about anyways?" He asked.

"Cheering?" Everyone said and tilted their heads.

"You know, he yelled something and then he tripped." Nishinoya said.

"Now that you mention it..." Suga said and stroked his non-existent beard.

"I think I heard something like 'Bay!'" Tanaka said as he put his pointing finger up in the air.

"I personally think it's 'Kei!'. You know, the name of the mean guy." Daichi said.

"That makes a lot more sense." Nishinoya said.

"Yeah." Suga said.

"A-Ano..." Asahi tried to get their attention which he succeeded at. "I-I think he yelled... 'Yay!'"

Everyone made an 'ohhh' sound.

"Asahi! You is genius!" Nishinoya exclaimed.

"You're a." Suga corrected.

Nishinoya growled.

Asahi blushed. "A-Ah, t-thank you." He said and looked away.

Shoyou and Takeda-sensei walked inside the classroom again. Shoyou had bandages around his head. He ran straight to his table and started chatting happily with Yama-chan.

"It looks like Hinata-chan made a friend." Daichi said.

"Then he must want to join our club!" Tanaka said happily.

"Not everyone of Hinata-chan's friends want to join our club." Suga said.

"But it would be nice, though." Nishinoya said.

"Alright, everyone!" Takeda-sensei yelled. "It's time for recess. I'll take you to the playground!"

Everyone started making their way towards the door.

"Except Hinata-kun. You have to let your head heal." Takeda-sensei said.

When Shoyou heard this he immediately pouted.

"But you get to pick a friend to stay inside with you."

Everyone stopped and stared at Shoyou waiting for him to make his decision. After all, they weren't allowed to go out without the teacher.

Shoyou grinned and pointed at his freckled friend beside him. "Yama-chan!" He exclaimed.

Yama-chan smiled.

"Okay, please behave and don't do anything you're not supposed to do." Takeda-sensei said and everyone left except for Shoyou and Yama-chan who waved at them.

"So what should we do?" Yama-chan asked.

"We could create a handshake!" Shoyou exclaimed.

"Maybe later." Yama-chan said.

"Hmm, we could play with those toys?" Shoyou asked and pointed at a corner with a bunch of toys.

"Oh, I never noticed that." Yama-chan said. "Come on, let's go!" He grabbed Shoyou's arm and dragged him towards the corner.

The two played together with those toys for about 10 minutes until Shoyou decided to draw a smiley face on Yama-chan's arm.

This meant war.

Yama-chan attacked Shoyou with two markers. Shoyou tried to defend himself by hiding behind the teachers desk but it was futile, Yama-chan was too fast. Shoyou decided to counter attack with four markers and succeeded.

This went on and on until both the classroom and the boys were covered with colors. The two obviously knew that they were getting into trouble.

Yama-chan came up with the idea to clean it up before anyone comes back and that's exactly what they did.

Well, they tried.

Shoyou thought that the paint was soap so now it was even messier. Yama-chan slipped on the paint which made everything so much messier. You'd think it'd be impossible for two little kids to make such a mess after just 5 minutes.

They had 10 more minutes until recess was over. Yama-chan found the soap and Shoyou found a bucket. They filled the bucket with water and splashed it everywhere. Then they used the soap and scrubbed with their hands.

10 minutes passed and everyone came back. But the boys couldn't clean everything up. Takeda-sensei sighed.

"What happened?" He asked.

"We... We were playing with the colors." Shoyou said and bowed. "We're sorry!"

"Sorry!" Yama-chan echoed and bowed too.

Takeda-sensei folded his arms together. "Then why is everything wet?" He asked.

The boys looked at each other while still bowing.

"We tried cleaning up." Shoyou said and looked up at Takeda-sensei.

Takeda-sensei ruffled the boys' hair and smiled. "Then you are forgiven." He said.

The two boys smiled and jumped up in the air.

"Yay!" They cheered.

"But you still get detention."

"Ehhhhh?!"

* * *

"Geez, Shoyou-chan. You got detention on your first day?" Shoyou's mom said as she scrubbed Shoyou's dirty arm. "And you got an injury. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine." Shoyou said. "I just got a little too excited."

Shoyou's mom ruffled his hair. "Well be careful not to." She smiled and continued to wash her child. "By the way, did you join a club?"

Shoyou grinned and nodded. "Mhm! I joined the volleyball club!" He said enthusiastically.

"The volleyball club?" She asked. "Why? I thought you were getting into soccer."

"But soccer is just kicking the ball." Shoyou whined. "I wanna try something new!"

"But volleyball is just hitting the ball." His mother reasoned.

"Uh, well, that's a good point but, volley sounds more inturasting!" Shoyou exclaimed.

"Interesting?" His mother corrected.

"Uhm, yeah." Shoyou said awkwardly. "That."

Shoyou's mom continued to clean. "But isn't volley for tall people?" She asked.

"I-I-I'm not short!" Shoyou pouted.

She ruffled Shoyou's hair. "I know, the truth hits pretty hard."

Shoyou gasped. "Mommy~!" He yelled.

She laughed at her son's reaction. "Sorry, sorry." She said. "That was a joke."

Shoyou turned his head to the side. "It wasn't a very good one." He said angrily.

Shoyou's mother laughed again.

* * *

It was the next day and when Shoyou walked into class, everything was clean. Not a single dirt spot was seen. Except that one kid from Shoyou's class that probably hasn't even showered for a year or something. Shoyou made his way to his seat and noticed that Yama-chan was already there.

"Yama-chan~!" Shoyou yelled and everyone looked at him. "Good morning~!"

"Ah, Sho-chan." Yama-chan said when he noticed Shoyou and smiled. "Good morning. But please don't be so loud in the morning."

Shoyou made an 'o' shape with his mouth. "Oh, right. Sorry." He said and grinned.

Yama-chan giggled. "It's okay." He said. "But I did some research on volleyball and found some books about it." He grabbed three thick books out of nowhere and put them on the table. There was a loud noise when he did so he got a lot of attention.

Shoyou sweat dropped. "O-Oh, that's... a lot." He smiled awkwardly. "Besides, I dunno how to read."

Yama-chan looked shocked. "You don't?" He asked and Shoyou shook his head.

"We are in the first grade, after all." Shoyou said.

Yama-chan folded his arms together. "I thought for sure that you knew how to read." He said.

"Why?" Shoyou asked confused.

"Well, you use so many big words that first graders usually wouldn't know how to say." Yama-chan said.

"Really?" Shoyou asked.

Yama-chan nodded. "Yeah." He said.

"Oi! Hinata-chan!"

Shoyou and Yama-chan looked behind them and saw Suga running towards them.

"Ah, Suga-san. Good morning!" Shoyou greeted.

"Good morning." Suga smiled.

"Do you need something?" Shoyou asked.

"Actually, I was wondering where you were yesterday." Suga said. "You suddenly disappeared. Did you forget that we were going to Asahi's?"

Shoyou smiled embarrassedly and scratched the back of his head. "Uh, actually, I couldn't come because I got grounded." He said.

"Oh, that's understandable." Suga replied.

"But I can come today! It was only yesterday!" Shoyou said.

"A-Ano...!" Yama-chan suddenly exclaimed surprising the other two.

Suga turned to him. "Hmm? And who are you?" He asked.

"Uh, T-Tadashi Yamaguchi." Yama-chan said. "I-I-I'd like to j-join the volleyball c-club."

"Sure."

"R-Really?"

"Of course! Anyone can join!" Suga said and smiled. "I'll let the others know."

Suga ran off.

"Bye, Suga-san!" Shoyou called and waved.

Suga smiled and waved back until he was behind other kids so they couldn't see him anymore.

Shoyou patted Yama-chan's back. "Good for you! You joined!" He said.

Yama-chan let out a little laugh of embarrasment.

"Alright, everyone!" Takeda-sensei called. "It's time for class to begin!"

A lot of groans were heard from the second and third graders.

* * *

"This... This isn't as bad as I thought it'd be." Yama-chan said and started on the next page on the book he was learning on.

"Yeah, totally." Shoyou said and did the same as Yama-chan. "I thought there were going to be things like 'what's 13-4?'" Shoyou laughed.

Shoyou looked at the next page still laughing. But then he saw it. The dreaded question. 'What's 13-4?'.

Shoyou gasped. "No." He said.

"You jinxed it." Yama-chan laughed.

Shoyou looked to the side at Yama-chan's book and saw that he already answered.

Shoyou gasped again. "You... You already answered!" He exclaimed. "Help me!"

The two heard the girls across them giggle.

Yama-chan looked around to see if he could somehow help him. And then he got an idea. "Okay, Hina-chan, so what's your favorite food?" He asked.

"My favorite food?" Shoyou asked and pointed at himself.

Yama-chan nodded.

"Umm, maybe pork filled buns?" Shoyou asked himself.

"Alright, say you have 4 pork filled buns." Yama-chan and Shoyou nodded. "How many would you have left if you ate one?"

"If I ate one? That's easy!" Shoyou folded his arms together confidently. "I'd have 3 left!"

"Exactly!" Yama-chan said. "You can use the same technique with this one. If you had 13 pork filled buns and you ate 4 of them, how many would you have left?"

Shoyou stood up excitedly. "9! I'd have 9!" He yelled and everyone got silent and looked at him as he were an alien. Shoyou looked around embarrassed and awkwardly. "Uh, sorry." He bowed and sat down. Everyone started minding their own business again.

Yama-chan chucked at his short friend. "Exactly." He answered with a smile.

"Wow, Yama-chan!" Shoyou gasped. "You should be a teacher!"

Yama-chan blushed. "A-Ah, no, I can't, I mean, I'm just in the first grade and, umm..." He continued to babble about random things and Shoyou laughed at him.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So, hey! I originally uploaded this on wattpad. It's called the exact same thing and my username is PEACHY-PIE if you want to go support me there. I'm trying to make an AO3 account and I'm waiting for my invitation so I'll let you guys know when I get it. The authors note below is the one I did when I first uploaded this on wattpad.**

 **Thanks to all you readers who took their time to read this story. I don't have the same school system as most countries so I don't really know what elementary is like. And, yes I do realize that Shoyou hasn't seen the little-giant yet but it's just a random club he decided to join so... yeah.**

 **Sorry if the characters are OOC but they're in elementary so it doesn't really matter.**

 **And BTW there are NO PAIRINGS no matter how much I hint it. NO PAIRINGS! Asahi blushed because he got complimented but not because he got complimented by Nishinoya.**

 **Speaking of Nishinoya, I liked the idea of him mispronouncing words and Sugawara correcting him and Shoyou being surprisingly smart (though, not really).**

 **See you next chapter! ;)**


	2. Yama-chan joins the club!

"M-My name's Tadashi Yamaguchi." He bowed. "It's nice to meet you!"

"Ooh! Another polite one!" Suga pointed out. "I like you!"

Yama-chan blushed. "U-Uh, thank you." He said.

"Psst, Suga-san!" Shoyou whispered.

Suga turned his head to Shoyou. "Hm? What is it Hinata-chan?" He asked.

Shoyou looked cautiously around himself. "Why is... that guy here?" He whispered and pointed at the blonde, glasses-wearing giraffe, better known as Tsukishima Kei.

Daichi walked over to the two. "We lost a bet to him and he got to join." He sighed.

"A bet?" Shoyou asked

 _~Flashback~_

 _The volleyball club was playing volleyball in recess when a certain giraffe interrupted them._

 _"What do you want?!" Tanaka asked him giving him a scary-weird-sort-of glare._

 _"I'd like to make a bet." Tsukishima smirked._

 _Daichi walked to the front and was now facing the newly arrived giraffe. "What kind of bet?" He asked giving off a serious aura._

 _"Now, now, you don't have to be so serious." Tsukishima said playfully. "I just want to make a simple bet. If I win, I get to join. If I lose, I'll stop bothering you."_

 _Daichi looked at the rest at the club and they nodded._

 _"Alright, we accept."_

 _"So what your bet?" Nishinoya asked._

 _"What's." Suga corrected._

 _"Whatever!"_

 _"I bet that shrimpy-chan will make a mess when we come back." Tsukishima smirked again._

 _"Hinata-chan?" Suga asked._

 _"Why that?" Kageyama asked. "Couldn't you have come up with something better?"_

 _Tsukishima looked away. "It's none of your concern." He said but no one saw the slight blush on his face._

 _"Alright then!" Daichi said. "If Hinata-chan makes a mess then you get to join."_

 _"And if he gets detention, I can play any position I want." Tsukishima folded his arms together._

 _"Well aren't you awfully confident?" Tanaka said and gave his scary-weird-sort-of glare._

 _"Stop it, Tanaka." Daichi said._

 _"So, is it a deal?" Tsukishima asked._

 _"Deal."_

 _~Flashback end~_

"And well, you know the rest." Daichi said.

"You... You made a bet about me?"

"Why am I called a giraffe?"

"And he plays middle blocker, too." Daichi announced.

Shoyou in a corner and went emo.

"I joined before him, yet he's already middle blocker. What is even middle blocker? Now that I think about it, I don't know the first thing about volleyball. Except that you somehow hit the ball over the net. Maybe I should've just stuck with soccer where height doesn't matter that much. I'm too small for this. I need a hug. Why is life so difficult? Why can't I be in some super cool position, too? Why was I born? Am I really needed? Volleyball is just a game where you play with a ball. So is soccer. I also have balls in my pants. I actually sorta need to go to the bathroom. But I'm too depressed for that. I wonder if it's too late to be homeschooled. What's homeschool again? When you learn at home, right? I think so. But it'd be lame to learn at home instead of playing so I think school is better. Wait, I'm really off topic. What was I talking about again? Oh, yes! I'm depressed because I don't know anything about volleyball. According to my brain, volleyball is a sport where there are mostly tall players. I'm not that tall. Am... Am I actually below average and my whole life has been a lie. I remember the old days when my mom used to say that I was getting so big. Wait, that was just two days ago. Is this the limit of my height? Am I never going to get taller? No, no, no, that can't be it. But what if it is? What would happen then? Everyone is going to make fun of me. I'm never getting a girlfriend (A/N: or boyfriend. depends on what u ship). I'm never getting married. I'll never have kids. This is the end of my volleyball career. I think it's time to face the truth and accept that I'm short. I'm short and proud! But I wouldn't be able play volleyball! And that's okay! ... Who am I kidding? It's not okay! I was going to be the best volleyball player even though I only came up with that goal yesterday! I sorta really want that hug now. But I can't trust anyone anymore. Why? Well, because nobody told me that I was shorter than the average first grader! Is that why the girls are always fangirling about me? Because I'm... I'm... Small and cute? Is that why? I'm not cute! I'm awesome and cool! You can't tell me how to live my life! Well, my parents can. Maybe Natsu but I don't think she can. She younger and newborn and she can't even talk. I'd say that Natsu is cuter than I am. Why do they think I'm cute in the first place? I'm just an orange! A small little orange! Do people go into stores and see oranges and just say 'Oh my gosh! Look at that orange! It's so cute!' Do they? No they don't. Well, if they draw a cute face on the orange, then it's cute. Trust me, I know. I've seen a lot of pictures of fruits with cute faces on the Internet. Speaking of cute things, I really want a pet bunny! They're cuter than me, too! Bunnies are just the cutest little things! I'd play with it everyday! But kitties are their cute rivals. You've got admit that kitties are so cute! But bunnies, too. If I had to pick one of them to be my pet, which would it be? Hmm, I'm not sure, actually. They're both really cute. I can't decide! Wait, now I'm REALLY off topic. Now let me start over. I joined before him, yet he's already middle blocker. What is even middle blocker? Now that I think about it, I don't know the first thing about volleyball. Except that you somehow hit the ball over the net. Maybe I should've just stuck with soccer where height doesn't matter that much. I'm too small for this. I need a hug. Why is life so difficult? Why can't I be in some super cool position, too? Why was I born? Am I really needed? Volleyball is just a game where you play with a ball. So is soccer. I also have balls in my pants. I actually sorta need to go to the bathroom. But I'm to depressed for that. I wonder if it's too late to be homeschooled. What's homeschool again? When you learn at home, right? I think so. But it'd be lame to learn at home instead of playing so I think school is better. Wait, now I'm just repeating what I said before. How do I remember this in the first place? And how do I remember it so much that I noticed that I'm saying exactly the same thing as before. But, seriously, I really don't know anything about it. I should really study about it. If I had to guess what I middle blocker was, I'd say that he's someone in the middle, and he blocks. Actually, I don't want to be the middle blocker. I'm not that tall. And just blocking is just lame. Does that mean that middle blocker is a lame position? But what if you don't JUST block, but you also do this with the ball and it flies through the air ad then 'whoosh' it's suddenly it's on the floor on the other side of the net. It wasn't an out! Hinata Shoyou's team has won the nationals and they are the volleyball champions of the whole wide world! Yay! You know what, I'm not that depressed anymore. Maybe I could go to the bathroom now." Shoyou said and stood up and headed to the bathroom.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"That was... Strange." Suga said.

"Does this happen often?" Kage-chan asked Yama-chan.

Yama-chan shrugged. "I don't know. My first time experiencing that." He said.

"Lesson learned, Hinata-chan talks a lot." Tanaka said.

"And he goes in this emo mode thingy." Nishinoya said.

Daichi stood up. "Now that that's out of the way, let's introduce each other." He said and that's what they did.

* * *

It was after school and everyone was walking to Daichi's house since it was near by. Shoyou was looking around himself in awe. He gasped at every little thing he saw. And he was a bit out of breath.

"Are you okay, Hina-chan?" Yama-chan questioned him.

Shoyou looked at Yama-chan with a grin plastered on his face. "I'm feeling better than ever!" He jumped up and put his hands in the air. Unfortunately, Shoyou jumped a little too high, surprising the others and himself, and landed on his face.

Everyone ran to his side to check if he was okay except Tsukishima who only eyed him with concern.

Shoyou sat up and scratched the back of his head while he kept an awkward smile on his face. He answered all those questions with an embarrassed nod. Most of them sighed in relief. But then blood came out out of his nose which made them panic (even Tsukushima! Though, he didn't show it). Tanaka took out tissues from his backpack and gave it to Shoyou. He thanked his senpai and cleaned the blood off his red nose.

"Geez, Hinata-chan," Nishinoya said as Shoyou stood up. "You're so clumsy."

Shoyou only replied with an awkward chuckle.

"I think we should come home as soon as possible to get your nose properly treated." Daichi said.

The group continued walking with a close eye on Shoyou. He was talking to Kage-chan about their love for dinosaurs.

Tsukishima twitched at the mention of dinosaurs. It looked like he wanted to join in on the conversation but was too shy to.

They arrived at Daichi's house. It was plain, but a nice place to live in nonetheless. It had two stories which impressed Shoyou.

They went inside and got Shoyou treated. After that, everyone played a game of volleyball except Shoyou and Yama-chan since they had no clue on what to do.

While everyone else got to play in the backyard, they had to read books on a table with an umbrella on top. Great. Despite doing something lame and awfully boring, Shoyou had fun. It was much more fun since he had Yama-chan by his side. Yama-chan had created a fun way to learn which made everything WAY easier.

Daichi's mom later came out with watermelons for everyone to snack on. While they ate, everyone took a break and they started talking. Tsukishima and Yama-chan got along easily and so did Shoyou and Kage-chan. Well, sort of. It's more like Shoyou had become Kage-chan's minion.

"Hinata-chan! I demand you to bring me another watermelon slice!" Kage-chan ordered as he pointed at a watermelon slice.

"Yes, Kageyama-sama!" Shoyou quickly stood up from his spot and brought Kage-chan his watermelon slice. Kage-chan patted Shoyou's head and his face brightened.

Kage-chan gained Shoyou's respect when he had helped him and Yama-chan when the both of them didn't know anything. Though Yama-chan didn't overreact like his ginger friend by totally worshipping him. He simply said thank you and bowed.

While on the other hand, Shoyou kept on telling him how smart he was and that from this day on he was going to be Kage-chan's assistant.

And as you can see, Kage-chan took advantage of him and made him his minion.

After eating they tried to teach Shoyou and Yama-chan how to actually play volleyball. Yama-chan's specialty was serving, apparently, but it was hard to find a position for Shoyou considering his height.

They knew of his amazing jumping power so they tried to make him a spiker. Daichi suspected that he would be able jump nearly higher than the net and he would be a great spiker.

And Daichi was right.

Shoyou could nearly jump over the net but, unfortunately, it didn't seem that he would become a good spiker anytime soon. It had become late so everyone's mothers or fathers have come to pick them up.

* * *

It was the next morning and class had begun.

"Alright, class! Today we're going to do a group project!" Takeda-sensei announced.

Takeda-sensei walked towards the blackboard and wrote something on it with a white chalk. It said, 'Countries'.

"We're going to do a project about countries." He said. "There are four people in each group and we're going to invite you're parents to a little show once we're finished."

Takeda-sensei walked to his desk and picked up pieces of paper.

"Now I'm going to announce who are doing this together. The first group is Nishinoya-kun, Hinata-kun, Kageyama-kun and Asahi-kun with the country Italy."

The four said students all gave each other a glance.

"The second group is Daichi-kun, Sugawara-kun, Tanaka-kun and Shimizu-san with the country Germany."

Nishinoya glared at Tanaka while he stuck his tongue out mockingly.

"The third group is Tsukishima-kun, Yamaguchi-kun, Random girl A-san and Random girl B-san with the country Iceland."

Tsukishima and Yama-chan looked at each other. Yama-chan sent him a small smile and Tsukishima reacted by looking away. Takeda-sensei finished announcing the groups and what countries they had and they were now allowed to start working.

Nishinoya, Kageyama and Asahi all approached Shoyou's table and they worked there.

Daichi and Suga already sat on the same table so Tanaka and Shimizu went to them. Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and the other girls were in a corner.

Kage-chan sighed. "Do you guys know anything about Italy?" He asked.

The three of them shook their heads. Kage-chan sighed again.

"Then how are we supposed to do this?" Shoyou asked.

Right as he that, they all noticed a crowd in a corner. Kids came out carrying books that seemed to be about countries.

The four looked at each other. Then Shoyou, Nishinoya and Kage-chan ran to the crowd and through them. Asahi silently laughed at their energy.

It was about 5 minutes or so when the three came out and Nishinoya was carrying a book. Then they all started working. It was easy to find information about Italy since its really known and popular. Some groups were allowed to use computers and iPads. And they got to acquire an iPad.

It also seemed that Daichi, Suga, Tanaka, and Shimizu got an iPad. Germany was also an easy country for the same reasons as Italy.

So, if you're wondering who Shimizu is, then let me tell you. She's sort of like the girl version of Shoyou. Sort of. Shimizu is very popular amongst the guys. She's also popular with the girls but the guys seemed more interested in her. She even had a club dedicated to her. It was called the 'Shimizu4life' club.

Speaking of clubs dedicated to a student, it seems that the Barbie club has changed into the 'Hinata-chan fan club'.

Almost every guy has a crush on Shimizu and she was most of the girls' girl crush. Who am I kidding, she is every girls girl crush. But even though she was so popular and all, she is something you'd call a loner. She had no friends and usually was by herself.

Now with Yama-chan and Tsukishima, Yama-chan did most of the work, though he was constantly being distracted by the girls since they kept asking the two about Shoyou. It was obvious they were apart of the Hinata-chan Fan Club.

It was also easy to find information about Iceland since it's pretty popular, too. But I guess everything's easy as long as you have Wikipedia on your side, am I right? And this group was pretty lucky for getting a laptop.

The bell was ringing which was signaling that it was time for lunch! The group was in the cafeteria, eating their bentos at the table they usually sat at. Everyone was just talking and minding their own business.

You know, having fun and stuff.

But then, something that no one expected happened. Totally unexpected. It must be raining cats! Okay, I'll get to the point! The Shimizu Kiyoko was walking towards their table. The group stared at her in silence and she stared back with her usual blank look. After a long minute of walking towards the boys' table, she stopped in front of them.

"U-Umm, is there something you want?" Daichi asked, nervous of what she wanted.

"Are you the captain?" She asked totally ignoring what he had just said.

Daichi nodded.

"Then, I'll get straight to the point," Shimizu straightened her back. "I'd like to join your club as the manager."

Daichi, Tanaka, Nishinoya and Suga gaped at her. Tsukishima and Asahi seemed to be in a little shock, but the rest of the first graders were just confused since they didn't really know who she was.

Dachi looked at the second and third graders and they all nodded at him. He turned back to Shimizu. "S-Sure." He said. "You can sit at our table, too."

"Right," she replied and sat next to Daichi and Shoyou.

There was a long, awkward silence for about 5 minutes until Shoyou decided to do something about it.

"U-Umm, I'm Hina—"

"Hinata Shoyou, 6 years old, born on June 21st, Cancer, 84cm, 7,84 kg." Shimizu cut him off.

Everyone gaped at her.

"H-How did you—? Waah!"

Shoyou was cut off by Kageyama who lifted him up in the air.

"Woah!" Kageyama exclaimed.

"I should be the one who's saying 'woah'!" Shoyou complained.

"You really do weigh nothing."

"Don't ignore me!"

Suddenly, they heard laughter coming from Tsukishima.

"Wow, I knew you were short but... 84 cm? Wow!" He continued laughing.

"Shut up!" Shoyou yelled. Then he looked at Shimizu. "How do you know all that anyways?!"

Shimizu re-adjusted her glasses. "I guess you could call me... A member of the Hinata-chan Fan Club.

Everyone at that table gaped at Shimizu, save for Shoyou. Doesn't mean he wasn't shocked, though.

Tanaka fell to his knees. "I... I can't believe I'm losing to a first grader..." He mumbled.

"Is it raining cats and dogs?" Nishinoya whispered to himself.

Shoyou laughed nervously. "H-Haha, t-that's nice." He said. "Still doesn't explain how you got all that information..." He mumbled to himself.

"Well, putting that aside, that's—" Suga tried to introduce his friends but was cut off by Shimizu.

"I already know all of you." She said. "Sugawara Koushi, Asahi Azumane, Sawamura Daichi, Kageyama Tobio, Nishinoya Yuu, Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tsukishima Kei and Tadashi Yamaguchi."

Everyone stared at her.

Tanaka quickly got over the shock. "Ne, ne! Do you know stuff like that about me, too?" He asked excitedly.

"No." She bluntly said and turned her back to him.

Tanaka got chills. "Uwaahh~! It turns me on when she ignores me!" He exclaimed.

Everybody ignored him and went on with their business.

* * *

It was after school and everyone was on their way to Shoyou's house. Shoyou was walking in the front with a stick, which he claims it to be a walking stick, and was happily leading the way to his house. It was really long way there. Shoyou had warned them but Daichi said that it was good practice. It's not that it wasn't. It's just that it was longer than they had thought.

"How much longer, Hinata-chan?" Nishinoya whined as he tiredly walked up the hill.

"Oh, not much longer." Shoyou happily said and slowed down his pace so he wouldn't lose the group. "Just about 2 kilometers."

Everyone gaped except Shimizu who had her eyes widened.

Kage-chan suddenly gained a lot of stamina and ran to Shoyou to hit him in the head. "Hinata, you dumbass!" He yelled. "If we knew it was gonna take this long, we would have asked our parents to drive us there!"

"Ow." Shoyou stopped and rubbed his. He bowed. "Sorry, Kageyama-sama. But I warned you."

Kage-chan raised his fist, ready to hit him again. "You..." He growled.

Daichi sighed. "That's enough, you two." He said, "Hinata-chan is right, Kage-chan. He did warn us."

Kage-chan turned his back to Shoyou and 'humph!'-ed.

The group continued to walk to Shoyou's house. He tried to play 'I Spy With My Little Eye' them to make time pass quicker but they didn't seem to be in the mood. It was about half a kilometer left when Shoyou finally got tired and they took a break in a park. They all laid down on the grass.

"So you finally decided to get tired, huh?" Kage-chan grumbled.

Shoyou chuckled in reply.

"It's not really his decision if he wants to be tired or not." Tsukishima said. "You're much stupider than I thought." He smirked, though no one saw it since they were all looking up at the sky.

"Shut up, I was being sarcastic," Kage-chan replied lazily.

"Sarcastic?" Shoyou asked, "What's that? Food? Kageyama-sama is food?"

"You know all those big words, but you don't know what sarcastic is?" Nishinoya asked.

Shoyou shrugged, despite no one seeing it.

"Wow. So you're actually stupid?" Tsukishima mentally complimented himself for that awesome, mean and clever comment (okay, not really, but he's a first grader). Kage-chan silently chuckled at this.

"Well, I never said I was smart or anything." Shoyou replied. This made Tsukishima frown because he thought he had made such a good comment about his dumbness.

Nishinoya and Tanaka 'ooh!'-ed.

"You just got burned!" Tanaka exclaimed.

Nishinoya made an explosion noise.

"Stop that, you two," Daichi said sternly.

Nishinoya and Tanaka got shivers.

"You don't have to be so rude." Suga said.

Tanaka gasped. "Even Sugamama is turning on us, Yuu-bro!" He exclaimed.

Nishinoya gasped.

Suga sat up and looked at Tanaka quickly in shock. "S-Sugamama?" He asked.

"Well, I guess Suga could be called the mom of the group." Daichi thought out loud.

"Then is Daichi-san is Dadchi?" Shoyou sat up quickly, excited with his idea.

Everyone burst out laughing, except Daichi who was blushing like a tomato.

"That was a good one!" Tanaka yelled.

"I like you!" Nishinoya patted Shoyou's back hard making him spit a little.

"You come up with the funniest things, Sho-chan!" Yama-chan exclaimed.

"You think so?" Shoyou scratched the back of his head embarrassed with all the compliments.

"That's what to be expected of my minio—assistant!" Kage-chan exclaimed, acting all high and mighty.

"Isn't it you who's supposed to be the better and funnier one if you're his 'master?'" Tsukishima sweat dropped.

"Shut up!"

"I think we should just get going." Daichi said, who was still blushing and stood up.

"Yeah," Suga agreed who was also slightly blushing and stood up too.

Everyone else stood up too. They reached Shoyou's house, but it was already dark out so they ended up eating sandwiches and drinking juice.

Shoyou's house was a Japanese styled house. It was simple but nice. After they finished eating they just talked about positions and rules of the game for the new members.

Even though it was just 20 minutes, the first years would be lying if they said they didn't learn much. In fact, they learned quite a lot.

Everyone got picked up by their parents and went home. Though before they all went, Shoyou gave them matching badges that Shoyou and his mom created together.

It was a plastic badge with a picture of a volleyball and 'volleyball club' was written on top of it. Below the ball was the name of the person. Shimizu was getting hers the next day since she just joined today.

* * *

 _Omake:_

 _Shoyou: Here! Have this badge!_

 _Shoyou: *hands over volleyball club badge to Nishinoya*_

 _Nishinoya: *takes the badge and stares at it*_

 _Nishinoya: Umm, Sho-chan, you spelled my name wrong._

 _Shoyou: Your name isn't spelled like N-I-S-H-I-N-O-Y-A?_

 _Nishinoya: *shakes head* it's spelled N-I-S-S-H-N-O-N-I-S-Y-N-S-S-S-I-N-O-I-I-Y-A_

 _Shoyou: *sweat drops* could you say that again?_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hello everyone! I'm so excited because school ends next week! Probably not by the time I post this, though (lol already the third week of school).**

 **Also, kudos to those who read Hinata's long depression speech. It was hard to write it but I came through. It was certainly weird, but it was inspired by Bokuto's emo mode.**

 **I was also watching Eurovision while writing this (not the whole thing) so I came up with that random project. I was actually doing a similar group project so I had to add it :) I had Italy in my project, I chose Germany because Hetalia, and I HAD to use my own country, of course! And I just realized that their all in Europe, haha.**

 **I get a LOT of writers block since there's not really a plot here. Yeah, and that's a warning because I won't update on time? And also maybe you can suggest ideas for me?**

 **Um, that's all I wanted to say, I guess.**

 **Well, see ya later!**

 **(Please R &R!)**


	3. Don't trust kids to be home alone

Today was Thursday and Shoyou and Yama-chan were working on math together. It really sucked that every time they asked the girls across them they would squeal and blabber some weird language that they don't understand.

Are they foreigners? But they've heard them speak Japanese just fine and it didn't seem that they had a problem with it. Girls are sure weird.

Well, anyway, there was this weird and confusing question. Even Yama-chan wasn't exactly sure about it. 'On the picture to the left are a couple of pair of socks. How many socks are there?'.

"We... We have to... to count...?" Shoyou looked at Yama-chan questionably, "Do you know how to?"

Yama-chan stared at the book and shook his head, "N-No," he said.

"Then how'll this work?" Shoyou asked, "I don't know what number comes after 2."

"Isn't it 3?"

"No, 2 comes after 3."

"I'm pretty sure it's 1,2,3."

"No, it's 1,3,2."

Yama-chan sighed, "If I remember correctly we have a book that shows us what number comes after the other." he said and went through his backpack to bring out a book, named 'Let's count 1 2 3!'.

Yama-chan looked at Shoyou with a look which said I-told-you-so in which Shoyou replied by pouting. Turns out, there were 8 socks there. The boys continued to count items.

Two long and boring periods were done and now it was lunch. As usual, the clubs were sitting together. So was the volleyball club. But some people just so happened to be stalking them.

"Who are those girls hiding behind those tables?" Tanaka asked no one in particular.

"They're sort of creeping me out." Suga said.

"I think that's the Hinata-chan fan club," Daichi said, "I recognize their leader."

"Ah, yeah, sorry." Shimizu apologized, "I have club activities with them, I need to go."

And with that, she ran off and crouched down next to the other girls. Everybody stared at her running away except the first graders who were too busy eating.

"What was that all about?" Tanaka asked.

"Club activities?" Suga asked.

"Is she talking about...?" Daichi started.

"...Hinata-chan fan club?" Nishinoya and Tanaka finished.

Shoyou looked at them at the mention of his name.

"What about me?"

"What kind of club activities do they do?" Asahi asked.

"They probably stalk him." Suga said and looked at Shoyou.

Shoyou looked confused. "Stalk? What's that?" He asked.

"I wish they would stalk me." Nishinoya pouted and Tanaka nodded in agreement.

"I heard that stalking is when a person follows another person and figure out their hobbies and stuff." Yama-chan said.

"I guess it's somewhere along those lines." Daichi said.

"Ehh? They're going to dig out every single piece of information about me?" Shoyou looked bothered and a little awkward.

"Yeah," Kage-chan said with his mouth full, "Basically."

Shoyou pouted.

"Ahh! Sho-chan!" Nishinoya hooked his arm around Shoyou's shoulders, "How did you become so popular?! I'm so jealous!"

Shoyou responded with a short shrug.

"Anyway, we should just ignore them and continue on with our own business." Daichi said and took a big bite off Kage-chan's sandwich.

"Hey! That's my sandwich!"

Tsukishima sent his team a look of suspicion and continued eating his lunch.

The bell rang later on and they had to go back to class.

* * *

It was this exact class when Shoyou realized that his lord and savior, Kageyama-sama, was using him.

He had realized it when Kage-chan made him get all the supplies they needed and write down very thing that Kage-chan had told him to.

And the worst part was that Nishinoya and Asahi had just watched.

You darn traitors!

They didn't offer him their help or anything. And Shoyou had thought of Asahi as the nice guy. Either, Asahi didn't care about him at all, or he was to afraid of doing anything about it.

Though, it was totally normal for Nishinoya to be like this. Shoyou was aware that the older boy was jealous of him (but not of what), but didn't he at least have anything at all to say about this?

Shoyou was pretty sure that he was doing 80% of this group project. Okay, he wasn't pretty sure considering he didn't even know how much that is, but you get my point.

Shoyou decided to take a 'bathroom break', to see what they would be doing while he was away. He expected them to just sit around and wait for him to come back.

But, no. Kage-chan decided to start bossing Nishinoya around. Shoyou came back quickly to help Nishinoya out of his misery. The moment Shoyou came back, Nishinoya tackled him to a hug.

"Sho-chan!" He exclaimed. "I respect you so much! How can you deal with Kage-chan's tortures?!"

"Ah, well..."

"Tortures?" Kage-chan snuck behind the two.

"N-No... That's not what I meant!" Nishinoya spluttered out.

"Oh really?"

Nishinoya nodded fast.

"You wanna know what real torture feels like?" Kage-chan cracked his knuckles (like Kaneki)

And that's when Shoyou, Asahi and Nishinoya learned that they should never anger Kage-chan.

* * *

"I can't believe you got detention, Kageyama-sama." Shoyou laughed.

Kage-chan growled.

Daichi frowned. "We probably won't be able to go to your house after school today." He said.

"That's right, today we're going to Kage-chan's house." Suga said.

"I don't mind not going!" Nishinoya raised his arm and Asahi nodded his head in agreement.

"Well of course you don't want to go, Yuu-san." Tanaka stated, "But why you, Asahi-san?"

"Kage-chan's scary." Asahi said and moved a little further from said boy.

"That's right, Asahi was there, too." Suga said. "And so was Hinata-chan, are you scared, too?"

"No, sorry Nishi-chan but, it was kinda funny." Shoyou replied.

"H-How could you, Sho-chan?" Nishinoya fell to his knees, "I thought we were friends?"

Shoyou panicked. "A-Ah, I didn't mean that, I mean, this is a dream, it's all in your head!"

"It's okay, Sho-chan." Nishinoya was now planking, "The world just cruel is place."

"The world is just a cruel place." Suga corrected.

"See what I mean!" Nishinoya pointed at Suga.

Daichi sighed, "Guess we'll have to skip after school playtime for today." He said.

* * *

It was time to go home and there were groups of kids waiting in front of their school for their parents. Everyone in the volleyball club have been picked up.

Except two kids. Shoyou and Nishinoya. Exactly 2 minutes ago, both Shoyou and Nishinoya's parents had called them, at the exact same time, saying that they wouldn't be able to pick them up and that they'd have to get rides from someone else. But everyone had been picked up except them.

"So what do we do now, Nishi-chan?" Shoyou asked.

Nishinoya shrugged. "We could always walk home." He said.

Shoyou groaned. "But it's so far away!" Hinata whined.

"Why don't we go to my house?" Nishinoya asked, "After all, I already have my own keys."

Nishinoya took out a key and did the cool guy pose (or nice guy? I don't remember where it's from but I think it's from Naruto).

Hinata's eyes sparkled. "So cool!" He said.

Then the two headed for Nishinoya's house.

Well this... Was a disaster. Shoyou and Nishinoya had attempted to bake. This is why you never trust little kids to be home alone. The two almost caught the house on fire.

Apparently you don't bake only using sugar in a pot and leave it there for 20 minutes.

Shoyou and Nishinoya didn't know that until they smelled a burnt smell and heard a loud beeping noise. They tried to open all windows and throw the pot in the sink with cold water.

Shoyou opened all the windows, cupboards, closet doors and boxes. He didn't know why, he just did.

Nishinoya was in charge of putting the pot in the sink. He used cold water 'cause he thought it would cool it down. But that was obviously not what happened. Although it did put out the fire, there was a LOT of smoke.

Luckily, Nishinoya's mom came home and handled the rest. She called Shoyou's mom and both boys were grounded. But on the plus side, the two mothers became friends. So now they can play together more.

* * *

"Hey, Noya-san." Suga called to him, "I'm just here to let you know that we're going to your house today."

Nishinoya frowned. "We can't." He replied.

"But your name is after Kage-chan's on the list."

"I can't, I'm grounded."

"What? How?" Suga questioned.

Nishinoya blushed and looked to the side, "That's... None of your business..."

Suga frowned. "Yes, it is. As the vice-captain of the volleyball club, I deserve to know!" Suga demanded.

Shoyou popped out of nowhere. "We tried to bake but it was a complete failure." He said.

"Sho-chan!" Nishinoya exclaimed.

"So, you're grounded too, Hina-chan?" Suga asked.

Shoyou smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

Suga sweat dropped. "I'm not sure that's something you should be proud of." He said.

"Don't sweat the small stuff!" Shoyou said and grinned.

"O...Okay," Suga said. "But what're we gonna do? We can't go to your house if you're grounded, Noya-san."

Noya shrugged. "Dunno, you figure out it." He said.

"Figure it out." Suga corrected.

"Gosh dang it, Suga-san!" Noya exclaimed.

Suga sighed. "We're going to have to skip again." He said.

"Or we could just go to the house of the person who we're supposed to go to tomorrow." Shoyou said.

Suga and Noya clapped their hands together.

"Bravo." They cheered with no emotion.

Shoyou sweat dropped. "What's with that reaction?" He asked.

Suga sighed. "Well I gotta go tell Daichi-san about this. He won't be happy to hear that you two got grounded." He said. "See ya." He walked off to his own table.

Noya sighed, "I guess I gotta go back to my table, too." He said.

Shoyou nodded, "Okay, see you."

"See ya." Noya waved and smiled as he walked away.

* * *

The faces of Noya and Tanaka when they found out that Shimizu's name was next on the list were pure joy and delight. But Noya's face of terror when he realized that he was grounded and wasn't allowed to come with them was hilarious.

Noya and Shoyou watched as their team walked away from school, both of them feeling left out. They could only listen to their cheerful laughter as they watched them off.

Noya sighed. "I missed my chance to go to Shimizu-chan's house." He said.

Shoyou attempted to comfort him by smiling and patting his back, "There's always next time...?" He asked more than said.

"I appraceiate your efforts but it isn't very confronting." Noya said (wow that sounded almost smart Noya!)

"Uh, what?" Shoyou asked in confusion at Noya's mistakes, "Don't you mean appreciate and comforting?"

Noya looked away from Shoyou dramatically and cried anime waterfall tears, "I don't need that right now."

"A-ah! Sorry!" Shoyou apologized.

Noya stood up and looked down at the younger boy, "It's okay. I think I just need some time alone." He said and wiped away his non-existent tears, "I have some regrets to reflect upon." With that, Noya left Shoyou alone and went home.

Shoyou watched Noya leave sweat dropping. "Wasn't that a bit too dramatic?" He said.

I mean, he only missed a chance to go to Shimizu's house.

But I guess that is a big deal for a hardcore Shimizu4life fanboy.

Right now, Noya hated his twin soul bro, Tanaka.

He had been bragging about how he got to sniff so many things that belonged to Shimizu, and Noya has had enough.

He tried to run away with his hands covering his ears but Tanaka followed him.

It was when Noya was on the verge of crying when he stopped. He thought that he was over it since he had the whole weekend to think about it, but now his bro was bragging and making him feel bad.

Tanaka was at a table, grinning in victory.

Suga sweat dropped, "Don't you think you're being a bit harsh?" He asked.

Tanaka tilted his head to the side in confusion. "What's that mean?" He asked.

Suga sighed.

Tanaka pouted, "It's not my fault he can't bake!" He reasoned.

"Hey, that was offensive." Shoyou walked up to them.

"I said Yuu-san can't bake not you." Tanaka said, "Wait, but Yuu and you sound pretty much the same. What I meant is that I wasn't talking about you, I was talking about Yuu-san. As in Nishinoya Yuu. Not you, but Noya-san. Yuu is his first name so—"

"Just stop," Suga said and used his hand to cover Tanaka's mouth.

"Well, you get my point."

"Yeah, but it was my idea." Shoyou said.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...I'm sorry Hinata-chan." Tanaka apologized.

Shoyou shook his head, "No, it's okay. I knew I couldn't cook in the first place." He said.

"Then why'd you get offended?" Tanaka asked.

Shoyou shrugged, "It's different hearing it from someone else." He said.

"..."

".."

"..."

"Well this is awkward." Suga said, "I'm leaving."

Suga started walking away but Tanaka stopped him, "But, Suga-san. Isn't this your table?"

Suga froze but didn't turn around and walk back to them. Instead, he said, "Maybe." And left.

"But didn't he make things more awkward?" Shoyou asked and a Tanaka shrugged in response.

* * *

"Wah! Italy sounds like such a nice place!" Noya exclaimed and slumped down on a chair, "I wanna go there!"

"Hey, I got an idea." Shoyou said happily, "When we're older, we can all go there together!"

"That sounds n-nice." Asahi nodded.

Noya stood up from his stool and jumped, "Yeah!" He said, "That sounds awesome!"

"Not gonna happen." Kage-chan said.

"Booh~!" Noya and Shoyou booed at him.

"Don't be such a party pooper, Kage-chan!" Noya said.

"I know you really wanna come with us, Kageyama-sama." Shoyou smiled.

"It might be fun." Asahi said.

Kage-chan clicked his tongue. "I don't think we'll know each other then, and, frankly, I don't want to know you."

The other three kids looked at each other in confusion.

"'Frankly'?" Asahi asked.

"Did you mean Frankenstein?" Shoyou laughed.

Noya laughed with him, "It doesn't even fit in the sentence, silly!"

Kage-chan face palmed as the two small kids laughed at him. "Why do I even bother?" He thought to himself aloud.

"Did you say something?" Shoyou asked still chuckling a little.

Kage-chan stood up, "Nope. I can't do this anymore. Bye." He said and started walking away.

Shoyou stood up, "Wait! Kageyama-sama!" He called.

"What about the project!" Noya called.

"Do it yourself." Kage-chan said without stopping or turning around.

Shoyou frowned, "I don't know what we're gonna do now." He said.

Noya nodded, "Yeah, I hate to admit it but he's the smart one here." He said.

"Is Asahi-san smart?" Shoyou asked and pointed Asahi.

Noya turned to the now nervous Asahi and shrugged, "I don't know," he said, "are you?"

"A-ah, no but maybe we c-could correct these mistakes?" Asahi said and erased some of their text and corrected it.

Shoyou and Noya's eyes sparkled, "Wow, Asahi-san!" Noya exclaimed.

"You're so smart!" Shoyou swung his hands high up in the air.

"A-ahah..." Asahi laughed awkwardly.

* * *

"Wow, Suga-san! Your house is so cool!" Shoyou sparkled at the older child's house.

"Nah, I think it's pretty plain." Suga said.

Shoyou gaped at Suga, "Are you kidding me?" He asked.

"That's anything but plain." Yama-chan stared up at the house.

Suga scratched his cheek, "You think so?" He said and glanced at his super duper huge and cool mansion (A/N: headcanon in which Sugawara is rich).

"Try comparing it with our houses and see if yours is plain, Suga-san." Tanaka said.

"You never told us you were rich." Kage-chan said and Suga shrugged.

"Why do you even go to our poor school if you're so high class?" Tsukishima asked.

Suga shrugged again, "It's close by, I guess..." He said.

"He even has a whole volleyball court for adults!" Daichi exclaimed.

Noya snickered and pointed at Tanaka, "I bet you still can't touch the net." He said.

And before you ask, yes, Noya is taller than Tanaka.

Tanaka got angry. "I can too! I did it last time!" He exclaimed.

"Barely," Noya mocked.

Tanaka clicked his tongue and turned away angrily.

"But we can't play with the adult court, it's too big." Kage-chan said and Shoyou nodded in agreement.

"That's alright," Suga said, "We have a separate court for us."

"That's so cool, Suga-san!" Shoyou said.

Suga chuckled.

"So should we get going?" Daichi asked.

Suga nodded, "Sure, let's go!" He smiled and everyone walked towards the gate together.

* * *

 _Omake:_

 _Shoyou: hey, Yama-chan?_

 _Yama-chan: yeah?_

 _Shoyou: how did you do the other math problems if you don't even know how to count?_

 _Yama-chan: *shruggs* dunno, but don't ask me for help in math. I suck at it._

 _Shoyou: don't you mean you sock at it? *laughs uncontrollably at his hilarious pun*_

 _Yama-chan: no, don't do that anymore smh_

* * *

 **A/N: So this is the latest chapter I have so far, and this is where I need your guys' help. You see, I currently have major writers block. I tried asking the two people who follow my story for ideas but neither of them suggested anything. And I have a schedule that I update every Sunday, but I can't do that because I haven't even started writing yet. So please leave ideas in the reviews! And here's the authors note from wattpad.**

 **So, um... hi. So this chapter is a bit shorter. Okay it's a much shorter. I just really wanna keep a schedule. I'm not good with schedules and I really, really wanna try to update every single Sunday.**

 **So I decided to start writing down when I started writing the chapter and when I finished.**

 **And well, if you look at when I started, you'll notice that it was a couple of months ago in May. I actually started this fanfiction in March or something but forgot about it.**

 **The main reason why I forgot because I get some really bad writers block. So I wanted to ask (even though I only have one follower, I think. Love you, SaltishimaKei) if you had any ideas for me.**

 **Just suggest anything to me. It could be a short scene, it could be a big event, or even a crossover! So please comment if you have any ideas.**

 **Plus, if you suggest a crossover and I haven't watched it, then it gives me something new to watch. just finished Yowamushi Pedal :)**

 **(I haven't even started the next chapter, lol)**

 **Um, so yeah. Thanks for reading. Please comment and vote :)**

 **Fun fact: I looked up what smh meant (because I'm stoopid and can't keep up with these things) and found out that in the early 21st century it was short for so much hate. U may have known it but I didn't.**

 **Hey, can I tell you guys a story? no? Well too bad.**

 **So, on Wednesday, I was drawing a birthday card for my friend (it was a squirtle with sunglasses, it was fab) in my room and I saw a spider (I really hate spiders even though they're harmless where I live) so I ran out of my room with the birthday card, colored pencils, pencil and eraser, iPad and charger. I was so scared that I only went inside my room to get something I needed and I slept in the living room for the past 4 days. I'm in my room right now and I plan to sleep here tonight, but idk mate. I'm pretty scared of spiders. I just really hope it's dead. I mean, it's been four days. So yeah. Bye.**

 **Started: 27th May 2016 19:08**

 **Finished: 4th September 16:33**


	4. The fight

Shoyou walked into the classroom, happy as usual, and found his friend, Yama-chan, talking with the overgrown lamppost! Shoyou gasped and ran over and tackled his friend to the ground, yelling "WHAT ARE YOU DOINGGG?"

Yama-chan yelled as he fell to the floor and Tsukishima jumped back in surprise.

"Sho-chan!" Yama-chan exclaimed when his brain had processed what just happened.

"What are you doing?!" Shoyou exclaimed.

Yama-chan looked shocked at Shoyou's question, "What am I doing? What are you doing?" He said.

"Tsutsushima is trying to steal you away from me!" Shoyou sniffled.

"It's Tsukishima." Tsukishima quietly corrected.

"What? No! We're just talking!" Yama-chan defended.

"But I told you he's dangerous!"

"When did you tell me that?"

"...In my dream...?"

"I can't see your dreams."

"You can't?" Shoyou asked and Yama-chan shook his head, "...He's dangerous!"

Yama-chan sighed, "We should give him a chance." He said.

"You never know what wild giraffes are thinking."

"Giraffes?"

"That's what he is!"

"Giraffes are much taller."

"He's a baby giraffe!"

"But giraffes have long necks."

"He has a long neck!"

"No he doesn't."

"Yes he does!"

"No he doesn't."

"Does too!"

"Does not."

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Calm down, boys!" Takeda-sensei suddenly came out of nowhere, "What's going on here?"

"Tsutsushima is trying to steal Yama-chan away from me!" Shoyou exclaimed and pointed at Tsukishima.

"No he wasn't! Tsukki and I were just talking and Sho-chan suddenly started calling him a giraffe!" Yama-chan protested.

Shoyou gasped, "You gave him a nickname?!"

"Hinata-kun, it's not nice to call people names." Takeda-sensei said.

"But Yama-chan calls Tsutsushima Tsukki!"

Tsukishima snickered quietly to himself, "He's like a jealous girlfriend." He murmured.

Takeda-sensei sighed, "Tsukki is a nickname, but calling someone a giraffe isn't very nice." He said.

Shoyou pouted, "But giraffes are cute," he muttered under his breath and walked away.

"Wait, Hinata-kun! You have to apologize!" Takeda-sensei said.

"They don't deserve any apologies." Shoyou said quietly but the other three heard.

It was luckily only morning and the three of three of them were the only kids who had arrived, so it was no trouble for Takeda-sensei. But he didn't know what to do because Shoyou and Yama-chan were usually well behaved (except for that one time when they messed up the whole classroom) and were really good friends. But now, Shoyou was mad at Yama-chan and the other way around.

Shoyou decided to switch seats with one of the girls so he wouldn't have to sit next to Yama-chan. And the girl who is supposed to sit next to him was really happy when she found out that the cutest little kid ever was sitting next to her.

And the girl who Shoyou switched seats with has been sniffing her new chair since she came to school.

During this class, they were supposed to draw and color something. Shoyou drew the volleyball club together. Except that one of the members was a giraffe and someone was riding it with a frowny face. Oh, and did I mention that the giraffe was pooping.

Yama-chan saw the picture and was really offended. So he drew the volleyball club, too, but Shoyou was a little and ugly troll trying to drink milk to get taller.

Shoyou saw the picture and was also very offended.

"That's mean!" Shoyou exclaimed and pointed at the picture Yama-chan drew.

"Like yours is any nicer than mine!" Yama-chan huffed his cheeks.

Shoyou frowned, "I was only trying to protect you!" He reasoned.

"If being your friend means that I can't have other friends, then I don't want to be you friend!" Yama-chan said angrily.

Shoyou froze and looked at Yama-chan with wide eyes. "Wha—? But, Y-Yama-chan..."

Yama-chan sent Shoyou a glare, "You're not allowed to call me that anymore!" He said.

Shoyou got angry, "Fine! Then you're not allowed to call me Sho-chan!" He clenched his fists and sat down at his new seat and started coloring black and red over the giraffe and Yama-chan.

The others looked from the distance.

"Why do they look like a couple who just broke up?" Noya asked.

* * *

Shoyou didn't feel like playing with the others during recess if that giraffe and Yama-chan were going to be there, so he sat alone in the swing set that was in a corner away from the volleyball field thingy (actually, they were using the tennis space in turns with the tennis club).

He felt sad. Yama-chan— erm, I mean, Yamaguchi was special to him. He remembered the good times he spent with him. It had only been a week, but it felt like eternity, since they became friends. Yamaguchi had been a great help to him. He helped him with all sorts of problems.

Shoyou wondered where he went wrong. Tsukki was a dangerous beast. He had insulted Asahi and usually said something mean. He knew that he wanted to join in on the conversation when he and Kage-chan talked about dinosaurs, but everyone loves dinosaurs so it doesn't count.

While he was thinking, he didn't notice the group of guys sneaking up behind him.

"Hey," one of the guys suddenly said, surprising Shoyou.

He turned around to face the group of big boys.

"We've been hearing a lot of rumors that there's this kid in the first grade who's been stealing the attention of all the girls in school." One of them, which Shoyou assumed to be their leader, said, "Are you him?"

Shoyou, not really understanding what he meant, blinked.

"Well? We don't have all day." The leader tapped his foot on the ground.

"I... I don't know..." Shoyou answered scared.

The leader sighed in annoyance, "Are you Hinata Shoyou?"

Shoyou nodded slowly.

"We're 5th graders and the leaders of this school." The main leader (I guess) introduced, "And we're not happy that you're stealing all of the girls' hearts."

"Stealing their hearts...?" Shoyou asked innocently and tilted his head.

In the 5th graders' vision, sparkles and flowers were behind him and his eyes sparkled brightly. At this, they all blushed which made Shoyou more confused.

The leaders leader cleared his throat, "Just don't ever talk to any girl ever again," he said, "or there will be consequences..."

Despite not knowing what consequences meant, Shoyou gulped and nodded slowly. He didn't want to make them angrier.

The leader smirked in victory, "Why don't you quit the volleyball club while you're at it? It's not for little squirts like you." He said, "And don't tell anyone this happened." He walked away with his group following closely.

Shoyou stared at their fading figures before softly swinging himself back and fourth.

Little did Shoyou or the 5th graders know that a certain long and salty French fry was watching from a distance.

* * *

At lunch, Shoyou stayed away from everyone and sat in a corner. His gloomy mood was bringing him a lot of attention. Especially since he's so popular already.

Tsukki was keeping an eye on him. And Yama-chan noticed.

"You don't have to worry about him." Yama-chan said, "He called you dangerous and a giraffe."

"He did what?" Daichi asked.

"Did you guys have a fight?" Suga asked.

"Wasn't that obvious?" Kageyama asked but was ignored.

"He was insulting Tsukki!" Yama-chan puffed his cheeks, "And it was mean!"

Daichi shrugged, "Meh, I don't blame him." He said, "I still don't fully trust him."

Yama-chan looked so betrayed right now, "But don't you think we should give him a chance? It isn't fair that you guys are so mean to him!" He argued.

Suga put a hand on Yama-chan's shoulder, "You're right, Yamaguchi-chan," Yama-chan's eyes brightened when he heard those words, "but you weren't there when we first met him. He was really mean."

Yama-chan's smile faded as he heard the last sentence.

"I take offense to that." Tsukki said.

"You know very well what you did." Daichi said.

Tanaka nodded, "You're better now, but I still have that first impression." He said.

"Yeah! Asahi-san is anything but lame!" Noya said, "He can be wimpy and shy, but not lame!"

Asahi looked at Noya in shock "What?" He asked.

Noya laughed awkwardly.

Yama-chan looked up at Tsukki. "You said that?" He asked and Tsukki nodded while giving no shizz at all. "So I was wrong?"

Suga shook his head. "No, you're right, as I said before. I think we should give him a chance." He said.

"Hinata-chan was just being protective. He probably doesn't trust Tsukki yet." Daichi said.

"I'm right here, you know. And why does everyone call me Tsukki?"

"Maybe I should go apologize..." Yama-chan said. He tried to look at Shoyou but he had disappeared.

"Looks like he's gone." Tanaka said.

"You can acapellagize in class! You sit on the same table right?" Noya said.

"Apologize." Suga corrected.

Noya let an angry groan.

Yama-chan smiled. "Yeah, I'll do that."

* * *

Yama-chan had been trying to talk to Shoyou during English class but he kept ignoring him. Like he wasn't even there.

Yama-chan was scared that Shoyou would never want to talk to him anymore and they'll never be friends again.

Shoyou secretly wished that Yama-chan wouldn't stop bothering him. He was happy knowing that Yama-chan wanted to apologize. And he wanted to accept it, too. But he couldn't, because of those fifth graders.

Yama-chan didn't know what to do anymore. He'd been having a one sided conversation with his first friend in elementary. He talked about a lot of things, but he was running about things to talk about. He didn't know much about Shoyou, so he tried to ask about his life and family.

That obviously went terribly. He just wouldn't answer.

Tsukki was watching from a distance.

He saw Shoyou's face twitch like he wanted to reply like nothing happened in the first place.

He watched Yama-chan continue to ask ridiculous questions like, what his favorite color is, what his favorite animal is, does he have any siblings, and other things like that.

And he watched Yama-chan's disappointment every time Shoyou didn't reply.

He didn't want to admit, but this was breaking his heart. It was like some TV drama when the guy can't talk to the woman to protect her.

It really broke his heart seeing this. And he couldn't help but feel responsible. He knew that he did nothing here and this was all their own fault, but he felt the guilt twisting and turning in his stomach.

* * *

School ended and everyone was going to meet in front of the school to go to Tanaka's house. Everyone was already there except, you guessed it, Shoyou. No one was really sure if he was coming or not but they waited anyways. And they were glad that they did because he arrived five minutes later, looking at the ground unsure and uncomfortable.

But everything froze for the volleyball club members when they heard those 6 words.

"I want to quit the club." He said.

Tsukki felt the storm in his stomach become worse. He could have avoided this. He knew it was coming but didn't do anything. He saw those bullies confront him, but only watched from afar.

He clutched his stomach as it got worse and worse. He felt like he could throw up.

Yama-chan was beyond shocked. He felt a mix of madness and sadness inside of him. He was angry at himself for saying those things to Shoyou and was sad obvious reasons.

He clenched his fists. "This..." He said quietly, turning the attention to himself, "This is my fault, isn't it?" He muttered out softly.

Shoyou didn't say anything and continued to look at the ground.

"It is, isn't it?" Yama-chan said a bit louder.

Shoyou closed his eyes to avoid the tears from falling.

Yama-chan quickly walked over to Shoyou, grabbed his shoulders and shook him, "Say something!" He yelled.

Shoyou sniffled with his head still down.

"Calm down!" Suga and Daichi parted the two.

Everyone else only stayed silence as they had nothing to say. Tanaka had fallen to his knees out of shock. Kage-chan stared wide eyed. And Noya was almost crying.

Daichi grabbed Yama-chan to keep him from doing anything to Shoyou.

"Is it my fault...?" Yama-chan asked. He choked on his words which made him sound broken.

Shoyou, not wanting to cry in front of everyone, turned around and started walking away.

Yama-chan looked up and tried to get out of Daichi's grip and get to Shoyou before he left, but that stupid 3rd grader was so strong.

Shoyou couldn't leave. He was the reason Yama-chan joined in on volleyball. And if he left, that meant Yama-chan's reason for volleyball was gone. He didn't have a reason to play it anymore.

So before his reason was gone, he wanted this one question answered.

"Just please answer this one question!" He yelled, "Is... Is it my fault...?!"

Shoyou stopped in his tracks. He didn't turn around. He didn't even move at all. You could see the back of his head rise.

He muttered a soft "No," but everyone heard.

He started walking away again, but this time, no one stopped him.

Because of this, it was decided that they would skip after school play time for today. And everyone went home, except a small little bean.

* * *

"Did you quit?"

Shoyou looked ground and nodded slowly.

The fifth grader smirked. "Did you tell anyone?" He asked and pat Shoyou's head.

He shook his head.

The fifth grader gave Shoyou a bag of candy. Shoyou was shocked when the bag was stuffed into his small hands. He looked up at the fifth grader in shock.

"I'm not that heartless to just make you leave your friends and not give you anything in return." He said.

Shoyou stared at the bag of candy in his hands, "Thank you." He said.

The fifth grader's smirk turned into a smile, "Well if you need anything from me, my name is Michi." He said and pat Shoyou's head.

With Michi's hand on his head, Shoyou looked up and nodded.

Satisfied with his answer, Michi walked away and went home.

Shoyou, on the other hand, was not satisfied at all. He just left volleyball (which he silently promised to be the number one at the other day) and his friends. He honestly didn't know what he was doing, what he could do or what he did wrong. Why were they forcing him to leave his club and never talk to any girl again. He didn't understand anything. What could a six-year-old understand anyways?

Frowning, Shoyou left to go home.

After all, what else was there left for him to do?

* * *

The first thing Yama-chan noticed the next when he came to school was that Shoyou was talking to the leader of the soccer club. The second thing he noticed is that some guy from the video game club had switched seats with Shoyou.

Yama-chan sat down next to the guy and decided ask him about it.

"So, um, hi." He smiled awkwardly.

In return, the guy gave him an awkward smile. "Hi." He said.

"Um, yeah, did you switch seats with Sh—H-Hinata?" Yama-chan asked.

"Oh. He asked me earlier and I gladly said yes." The guy replied.

Yama-chan blinked. "Why would you wanna sit here?" He asked.

"Well, everyone on my old table is a captain of a sports club and they all hate me, for some reason, for being the gaming club's captain." The guy said.

"A-Ah, I see." Yama-chan laughed nervously.

The two stopped talking, making a sudden silence. Or rather an awkward silence.

Yama-chan stopped trying to figure out what to say to the gamer and started staring at Shoyou. He was sitting stiff while the captains were arguing about something. Yama-chan could only guess that they were arguing over what club Shoyou should join.

He stared until Takeda-sensei arrived. Apparently they were going to continue with the country project. And that marked the end of Yama-chan's stalking period.

Meanwhile with Shoyou's group, everyone was just awkwardly sitting next to each other. No one knew what to say. It was especially awkward after Shoyou quit yesterday.

"I-It's a nice weather we're having." Asahi suddenly blurted out.

The other three members looked at him strangely.

"But we're inside." Kage-chan pointed out.

Asahi laughed nervously.

Noya slammed the table (softly) and stood up, "So, should we get started?" He said.

The others nodded. Everyone started doing their own thing silently and awkwardly. Shoyou wrote down Italy over and over again on the paper since he didn't know what he was supposed to be doing, Noya was drawing what he envisioned Italy would be like, Kage-chan was dong actual work, and Asahi corrected the mistakes Kage-chan made.

After minutes of silence, Kage-chan decided to speak up.

"Why'd you leave the club?"

At that instant, Shoyou froze. Kage-chan noticed and frowned.

Asahi and Noya were pretending to not hear them and continuing whatever they were doing.

"Ne, why did you leave?" Kage-chan tried again.

"I-It doesn't matter..." Shoyou said as quickly as he could. But it wasn't very quick so everyone heard.

"It matters to us!" Kage-chan said, "We wanna know why you left! Did we do something wrong? Then we can try to fix it!"

"You guys didn't do anything! It has nothing to do with you!" Shoyou said loudly.

Asahi and Noya stopped working and we're now listening like it didn't matter.

"Then why did you leave?" Kage-chan asked, "Don't you like volleyball anymore?"

Shoyou looked down at his feet and started fidgeting, "What if I don't..." He said quietly. He didn't want to stay here with them anymore so he went to the bathroom, "Excuse me." He bowed and walked away.

Kage-chan eyed him suspiciously. "Is it just me, or was Hinata lying?"

Asahi and Noya looked at him.

"I definitely think he's lying." Noya said.

* * *

It was recess and Shoyou was sitting on the swing like yesterday. He watched his old team argue with the tennis club. The tennis club accidentally played for five more minutes and the volleyball club was angry that they were wasting their sweet volleyball time.

Personally, Shoyou thought the argument was a waste of everyone's time.

Then he noticed, that the giraffe wasn't there. Everyone else was there but Tsukki.

He wondered where he was as he got a sudden tap on his shoulder.

"Michi-san?" Was his first reaction. He looked over his shoulder and saw Tsukki, "Oh."

Tsukki stared at Shoyou for a while before saying, "Are those fifth graders bullying you?"

Shoyou blinked, not really realizing what he said. "Bullying...?" He quietly repeated. "Ah! No! They're not!"

Tsukki raised a brow.

"Um, well I wouldn't really call it bullying, so um no...?" Shoyou said awkwardly and looked to the side.

Tsukki mentally sighed. "I saw you talking to them yesterday." He said.

"Eh?"

"They can't make you quit the club and stop talking to girls." Tsukki said, "What were you thinking?"

Shoyou frowned and didn't know what to say. He didn't know Tsukki was listening yesterday. Why did he care anyways? Is he not as bad as he thought?

With that in mind, he decided to answer. "But they said there'll be quankasenses." He said.

"Consequences." Tsukki corrected.

"Right." Shoyou answered, "I don't really know what it means, but it's probably something bad."

"They can't do anything to you. They may be older, but they're still kids like us." Tsukki said, ignoring what Shoyou said. "And you're not alone. You have the whole volleyball club on your side."

"..." Shoyou was speechless at what he said, "A-And your point is...?"

"...Don't leave us...!" Tsukki said.

"Us...?"

"Yes, of course! I may not seem like it but I'm not heartless, idiot!" Tsukki said loudly.

"Wow, really?" Shoyou asked.

"That's actually really offensive."

"So I can just join again?" Shoyou asked.

"Yeah," Tsukki replied.

"Awesome!" Shoyou cheered, "Let's go join the club!" He stood up.

"Right now?"

"Right now."

Tsukki chuckled, "Wow, that was a lot easier than I thought." He said, "Alright, let's—" he froze for a second when he realized that Shoyou was gone and bothering Daichi.

"Hey, can I join the club again?" Shoyou asked happily.

Daichi flinched in surprise when Shoyou suddenly poked him from behind and everyone else in the club stared at him in shock.

"W-what?" Daichi asked.

"Ne, can I not join?" Shoyou frowned, "Tsukki said I could."

Daichi looked at Tsukki who was watching from the swings, "He said so...?"

"I can't join?" Shoyou asked.

"Uhm, yeah, you can." Daichi said.

Shoyou jumped high up in the air, "Yay!" He yelled

And then everyone lived happily ever after...

* * *

 **A/N: ok guys! That was my sorry attempt at drama! I didn't really know how to write out the ending of this chapter so I just sort of rushed it. I mean, I was supposed to update like three weeks ago. And I decided to just update every other Sunday to give me more time to write a good chapter.**

 **This chapter wasn't really good, though. I was actually a bit depressed for two weeks three weeks ago, and that apparently affected my writing.**

 **I got this idea from PhyreGirl (was that your name?) so thank you for that! It's a bit different but sort of like my own experiences.**

 **Funny story, I had this one friend when I was in third grade and she was annoying and couldn't keep secrets to save her life. But she always wanted to play with me after school and I didn't really like her but I did it anyways. She always thought I was cute (which I found weird because she's a year younger) and said she loved my chubby cheeks. She basically had an obsession with me. Ok not really obsession but she really liked me. My ex-best friend apparently got jealous because she told me that the girl was trying to steal me away from her and I was like "wat? Really?" And that's the inspiration behind this chapter. Plus PhyreGirl**

 **And if anyone was wondering (which I doubt anyone was), I have a Sing! account called elien-chin! So if you wanna check that out...**

 **Well see you next chapter!**

 **Started: 11th September 2016 17:09**

 **Finished: omg I don't remember sometime this morning? 25th September... Like... 10:?**


	5. Birthday Special: Tsukki

I sighed. Even though today was a very special day, everybody acted the same. Like it was just a normal day.

But no. Today I'm turning 7, and that's a very big deal.

I don't want to go around telling everyone it's my birthday like a little kid. I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm 7.

This morning, my parents made a special pancake shaped like a dinosaur. It had a strawberry flavor and it was delicious.

They also gave me a man sized dinosaur. It was really soft and fun to cuddle with.

Now that I think about it, I should be treated like royalty today. I'm practically an adult now. I don't deserve to sit next to that nose picking sauce poisoner.

But I'm an adult, I can't go turning little kids to slaves. But also know a certain little bean that is slightly older than me by 3 months.

Nah, that's the licorice pole's job.

I sighed again.

This is hopeless. If they didn't already know it was my birthday, then they don't deserve to know.

They can try to realize themselves but I doubt they can...

* * *

The day went by quickly and no one mentioned anything about a birthday.

Actually, Nishinoya said that his birthday is two weeks away.

How disgraceful to us adults.

He's going around telling people his birthday is coming up like a little kid.

But, anyways, I'm depressed that no one congratulated me so I decided to go home and not go to after school volleyball play time.

So I just walked away.

Though, unfortunately, they saw me leave and insisted that I'd come by.

"Please, Tsukki! You don't have to come now!" Tanaka said, "Just come to my house at four for club activities!"

I was a little shocked. I didn't have to go right away, so I had time to myself. I guess I could go later.

"Sure." I said.

Tanaka grinned and sent a thumbs up to Daichi, who was obviously hiding behind that corner, and he sent some sign language back.

Tanaka didn't seem to understand because he yelled "WHAT?" In attempt to make Daichi say it clearly.

Daichi face palmed. I would too because he's trying to hide and Tanaka gave away that he was there even though I already knew.

But this was getting pretty fishy. Are they planning something. Did I just fall for a trap?

Oh, I hope not.

* * *

The three hours went by quicker than I thought it would. Because it's already 15:45. I should go and put away my dinosaurs so I won't have much cleaning to do when I come back.

That's right, I'm a responsible adult now!

I had my mom drive me to Tanaka's house. I would drive there myself but I don't have a drivers license.

She dropped me off kissed my forehead before driving back home.

And that left me all alone in front of Tanaka's house. He told to go straight to the backyard.

I don't know if I trust it, though. For all I know they could be attempting an assassination on me. Maybe they even hired a professional assassin.

It's a bit unrealistic, but you never know.

I decided to go to the backyard because I'm a man now!

I'm a full grown adult!

I'm seven!

But anyways, I opened the gate to the backyard and...

...

"SURPRISE!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TSUKKI!"

...

I backed away a little bit in surprise.

The backyard was full of decorations. There was this one huge banner that said 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY'. Fairy lights EVERYWHERE and a lot of food. Everyone had party hats on.

Yamaguchi and Hinata came running to me and tackled me to the ground with a hug.

The others came up to me.

"Happy birthday." Sugawara smiled and put out a hand to help me up.

I took his hand and stood up.

"Why didn't you tell us it was your birthday?" Daichi asked me.

I didn't have time to answer because Nishinoya, Tanaka, Hinata and Yamaguchi dragged me over a table full of presents.

"Open the presents!" They all chorused.

"Idiots, we need to sing for him first." Kageyama said.

Sugawara ran to us. "Alright, let's sing!" He exclaimed.

Suddenly, I heard a piano. I looked at the back entrance and a woman was playing it.

"Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday to you!

Happy birthday, dear Tsukki!

Happy birthday to you!"

Everyone cheered and made me cut the cake. It looked like a big strawberry. And weirdly, there were no strawberry in this and no strawberry flavor. This was pure chocolate cake.

Today ended up being a lot of fun. It was unexciting and boring today but it was fun by the end of the day. I got a lot of presents and we played many different games.

Maybe these guys aren't as bad as I thought...

* * *

 **A/N: lol hey long time no see. This is the birthday special I did for Tsukki a couple of months ago but I didn't update here. I didn't forget, I just procrastinate. its really bad. I didn't study for that math test I took today. Anyway, I have one other birthday special and another chapter.**


	6. Birthday Special: Noya

WoOoooOooOoooOoOOOoooAaaaAAaaAhhHHhhhhHhh!

Today is my birthday! I'm officially 8 years old!

I made sure EVERYONE knows it's my birthday! Because mine is especially awesome!

I can't wait to come to school! Everyone is going to wish me a happy birthday and give me presents and cake!

But in case they won't give me cake, me and my mom made one last night to bring to school. It's like the one we made for Tsukki, but this one actually has a strawberry flavor. But of course it's still a chocolate cake.

If you haven't noticed, I really like chocolate.

My parents gave me a new set of clothing earlier and I'm gonna wear them today! They're so awesome, just like myself!

They gave me a blue T-shirt with a ROBOT on it! How cool is that?! And then they gave me gray shorts that reach my knees. But wait for it, the awesome part is, they have pockets! Big ones! But the best part has yet to come. The most awesome part of my presents were... MY NEW SKETCHERS! They have BLUE lights and pictures of VOLLEYBALLS.

This is just too awesome. I can't handle it. But I have to deal with it if I want to go to school. Ugh, but the awesomeness is overwhelming me...!

Right now, mama is driving me to school. Somehow the scenery is more interesting than usual.

We arrived and mama gave me a wet kiss on the forehead. It was actually gross. So I wiped it off after I ran off and couldn't see her anymore.

I stopped in front of the classroom.

This is it, you guys. It's happening. Today is the big day! And today is the day Kiyoko-san will love me! She's gonna be so impressed by my sketchers! Everyone's gonna wish me a happy birthday! And everyone is— shoot I forgot the cake!

I ran outside as fast as I could (I can run at lightning speed!). But I couldn't find mama's car when I got outside.

NOOoooOoOooOoOoOooooOOoOOOOOoOoooOOoooO!

She's gone! There's no cake! This is it. My birthday is over. I just wanna go home. I'd do that since I live close by but Kiyoko-san needs to see my sketchers and be impressed!

If that doesn't happen I think my life may just be over.

I sighed. I'm already gonna be late in a couple of minutes. Might as well get this TERRIBLE, HORRIBLE day over with.

This sucks. My worst birthday ever!

Who knew a little cake could ruin such a big day?

Well the cake wasn't that small, considering it was for the whole class.

1st and 3rd grade, too.

* * *

When I got to class, everyone clapped their hands and yelled happy birthday. I could hear an especially loud yell coming from Sho-chan.

I may seem heartless when I say this, but I forgot I had friends.

Except Kiyoko-san, I'll always remember her 3

My day was so horrible that it turned me into a horrible friend. I'm disappointed at myself that I didn't realize that I had friends by my side.

I meant to say "Thank you for the birthday wishes, my friends. I hope your day will be better than mine." But I accidentally said, "You thanks for birthday."

I honestly didn't mean to say that.

If you couldn't tell, this tends to happen a lot. I think of something really smart but when I try to say it, I somehow always mess it up! (A/N: inspired by my personal experiences.)

It's frustrating! Then Suga-san always corrects me! And that's even more frustrating! (A/N: also inspired by my personal experiences.)

Everyone laughed at me. It was embarrassing and I felt my face heat up.

I went to sit down at my table and the class started.

Mama ended up bringing the cake during lunch time. She even made two other cakes so it would be enough for everyone!

And I feel SO much better now! My day hasn't been ruined yet!

I haven't been able to get the chance to talk to Kiyoko-san and impress her with my sketchers yet, but now that it's lunch, I can talk to her all I want!

Since we had a different schedule than the 4th and 5th graders, we had the cafeteria all to ourselves.

And that meant they wouldn't get cake!

HAHAHAAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHH!

They may be older, but WE ARE SUPERIOR!

I noticed that Kiyoko-san was alone. So I used this chance to go to her.

I ran close to her lightly, careful not to light the sketchers and not get too close. When I felt I was close enough, I stomped my foot on the ground. I saw her head turn to me, as well as many other heads.

Soon everyone was surrounding me. I'm flattered and everything, but I can't see Kiyoko-san anymore.

Although, all of this attention isn't so bad either! Everyone's so impressed by my new shoes! I am the center of attention! I am the best! No one can compare!

In the middle of admiring me, we heard a guitar.

"Alright everyone! We need to sing the birthday song!" Takeda-sensei said.

"Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday to you!

Happy birthday, dear Nishinoya-kun/Nishinoya/Noya-san/Noya/volleyball freak/I'm only here for cake/*whisper* haha I don't even know his name/Yuu!

Happy birthday to you!"

Everyone cheered while I was in the middle of getting offended. Who do you think you are, people!?

I didn't mind them and went to cut the cake. Everyone cheered as if I had created life.

Well, it's true. The life of cake. It truly magical, isn't it?

I had a lot of fun! I got to meet new people (although many of them were very rude), and I got to talk to Kiyoko-san a lot! This was truly the best day ever—!

* * *

—Until school ended.

We were at Tsukki's house for club activities. And we were doing... Normal things...

We didn't do anything special like we did for Tsukki's birthday. We were just... Practicing volleyball.

"Hey, Daichi-san." I went up to our captain.

"What is it, Noya?" He replied.

"Aren't we gonna throw a birthday party?" I asked.

"The birthday party was at school." He said.

"Whaaaaaaat!?" I exclaimed, "That's like the lamest birthday party EVER!"

Daichi-san shrugged, "Maybe you should've thought of that before you brought cake to school." He said and left to continue volleyball.

I fell to my knees. I may have just held the worst birthday party ever.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay, Noya-san." Oh, it was Sho-chan. "I'll give you a birthday hug if you want."

I hugged him, "Sho-chan!" I exclaimed dramatically, "You're the nicest person ever!"

He pat my back, "There, there." He said.

"Hey, you two! Back to practice!" Daichi-san called and ruined the moment.

I growled, but continued paracticing.

* * *

 **A/N: I forgot to do a special for Yams' birthday so there's none for him. But I have a short chapter coming up after this one!**


	7. christmas sweaters

"Alright, everyone!" Takeda-sensei called, trying to get the kids attention, "We're going to a dinosaur museum next week, so make sure to let your parents sign this paper before we go." He said holding up a paper.

Tsukki's ears perked at the word dinosaur.

"But for now we'll continue with our country project." Takeda-sense I said and everyone gathered to their own groups.

Shoyou wasn't sure if this was right or not, but he has a feeling that the author is just using this project to continue with the story and is not planning at all for it to be finished but maybe she isn't sure what to do with it and is trying to find out or maybe it could be finished next chapter that's gonna take forever to come out just like this one because the author is really unpredictable but maybe it'd take a short time because it really depends on what happens later on in the chapter but who knows and maybe she needs to do that book repot that's due tomorrow and hasn't started on instead of this but she hates to keep the readers waiting and its been months since she started writing this chapter but she could also fail it by not doing it but she thinks that this is more important so there, you guys better be grateful. He could be wrong, but he had a strong feeling. A very strong feeling.

Shoyou walked to the table where Kage-chan, Noya, and Asahi were seated. They were all working on small posters that had information about the country.

So you guys might be thinking, isn't this a little too much for 1st 2nd and 3rd graders? Well you guys are right. (A/N: lol I did this in the 7th grade)

Time passes and, lalala, it's now lunch. BAM. The author finally did something after two months.

Shoyou was stuffing his food in his mouth, as usual, while others tried to ignore the disgusting sight, as usual.

"So, Hinata-chan," Suga decided to start a conversation, "Why did you really quit the club...?"

Suga was a little hesitant, afraid he was saying something uncomfortable to the other. Everyone else at the table tensed at the questio, except Shoyou himself, making the atmosphere a bit awkward.

Shoyou stopped eating for a second and shrugged. "Some fifth graders told me to." He said bluntly and continued stuffing his face.

Noya scratched the back of his head. "Really? I thought it was more serious because of the way you acted." He said.

Yama-chan raised his arm. "I was sure it was my fault."

Shoyou looked at him and shook his head. "No. The fifth graders told me to quit or there would be quanckadances or whatever."

"Consequences." Tsukki corrected.

"So what made you come back?" Daichi asked.

Shoyou grinned and pointed to Tsukki. "Tsukki convinced me to!"

"You did mention something like that..." Daichi said.

"Did you talk to the fifth graders?" Asahi asked.

Shoyou shook his head still grinning.

"I have a feeling that it's gonna be problematic..." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

It was after school and they can finally play some volleyball together! But! Just as they were leaving to Yama-chan's home, they were stopped by the fifth graders.

"Hinata!" Michi called.

Everyone stopped walking and chatting and looked behind them to face the older kids.

"Michi-san?" Shoyou called.

Before either could say anything else, the whole volleyball team were now standing in front of Shoyou in a protective manner.

"Are you the one who was bullying our precious Hinata-chan?" Daichi asked, trying to be a responsible captain.

"A-Ah!" Michi panicked for a moment, "I, uh, actually came to say sorry!"

"I find that hard to believe!" Daichi exclaimed and pointed at Michi accusingly.

"I wanna hear what he has to say!" Shoyou suddenly voiced out.

Everyone stopped to look at him. Shoyou eyed his barrier, telling them to back down. And they did. Shoyou smiled, telling Michi that he can come closer. So Michi walked over carfully.

He stopped right in front of Shoyou and lowered himself to Shoyou's level. Michi took his hand and apologized.

"I'm sorry, Hinata." He said, "I don't even know why I started this in the first place. I'm really an asshole. I should've thought about everyone's feelings."

Shoyou smiled again. "Apology accepted." He stated.

Michi's friends in the back looked relieved to hear it.

"Also, please don't tell on us." He said and Shoyou nodded.

"Ok." He said.

Michi stood there confused for a second, then he felt relief. "Oh, ok. That was easy." And their group left.

On their way to Yama-chan's house, Tanaka whispered to Noya, "I'm gonna tell on them."

Noya nodded, "Totally," he agreed.

Instead of practicing volleyball at Yama-chan's house, his mom fed them more and more until they couldn't even move anymore. She didn't even let them say no to her food. After all, it was one of the best food they've ever tasted. Though Shimizu got different treatment. She stopped eating a while ago and was watching TV in complete Queen Mode. She eating fruits and ordered Yama-chan's dad around as if he were some dog.

Instead of being freaked out by this new demanding side of her, Noya and Tanaka seemed to fall even more head over heels for her. And so, the two found out their fetish way before they even knew what that was.

Kids these days are so strange. Gosh.

* * *

Noya steps into the classroom loudly with a smirk on his face, gathering the attention of everyone in the room. Also, he was late. But fashionably late.

The first thing you would notice about Noya is his obnoxiously colorful Christmas sweater.

"Behold!" Noya said dramatically and presses a button on his sweater. The obnoxiously colorful sweater lights up with more obnoxious colors and plays obnoxiously loud Christmas music. By now, Noya was singing and dancing along.

It was basically a concert.

His classmates stared at him unamused. He made a dramatic ending pose and stayed like that for a while.

Shoyou clapped his hands as loud as he could and cheered. Though, he was the only one who was making any noise. The rest stared at him awkwardly. Even his friends felt embarrassed. Including his best bro, Tanaka.

Noya bowed repeatedly when Shoyou started cheering.

"Thank you everyone! This is a one time thing only so you should feel blessed by my performance!" Noya exclaimed excitedly.

Once again, Shoyou was the only one cheering and clapping. If it weren't for him, there'd be awkward silence right now.

Takeda-sensei cleared his throat, "Alright, thank you for that Nishinoya-kun," he said, "Let's continue, shall we?"

* * *

 **A/n: lol Noya's birthday special was longer than this. Or maybe it was more words cause of the authors note idk but I doubt it. See ya next chap. Bye!**

 **(please give suggestions I have writers block)**


End file.
